The Thin Wall
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: Jane is sleeping in Maura's guest bedroom. Maura is lost in her own thoughts when she hears Jane whimper her name. lemon-y!


A/N: After a summer of reading about how gay Rizzoli & Isles was from all the lesbians I follow on twitter, I finally gave in and started watching. I was addicted within the first five minutes of the first episode. W-O-W. Is it REALLY a het show? ^_^ Anyway, this is my first Rizzles fic and I hope you enjoy it. Read and review, por favor!

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. Her best friend Jane was in the guest bedroom again tonight. Every night Jane spent at Maura's house, just one thin wall between them, was a night Maura spent sleepless. It was both wonderful and awful to know that Jane was so close but so out of reach.

Maura closed her eyes, thinking of Jane's long brown hair ... her intoxicating vanilla shampoo ... how it fell past her shoulders in tangles and curls. How Maura would love to curl her fingers around Jane's locks and pull as the two tangled in bed together.

_Bad thoughts,_ Maura told herself. _Bad, inappropriate thoughts. You are not ... attracted to ..._

Her own scolding thoughts trailed off as her mind took her back to her image before of pulling Jane's hair. She remembered Jane saying something about her two types of men: the ones who hated that she was a cop, and the ones who wanted her to use those handcuffs on them.

_I wouldn't mind for her to use handcuffs on me ... They would have to be padded, of course, as regular handcuffs can really do severe damage if pulled on too hard._ Maura chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating this. _And I would definitely be pulling hard._

The image of Jane pinning Maura down and doing naughty, naughty things to her as she thrashed underneath, restrained by handcuffs, made Maura's mind extremely fuzzy. She crossed her legs under her covers, embarrassed of the wetness pooling between them.

_She's not even in the room. How is it that the mere thought of my own best friend dominating me has me ... in _this_ state?_

It wasn't that Maura disapproved of being turned on by girls. She had never experimented, per se, but she was not opposed to homosexuality. She just knew it was never for her. Men were fine. They were easy; simple. Jane Rizzoli was complex. Complicated. She was the one person Maura didn't understand when everybody else was so easy to categorize. A complete labyrinth. Just when Maura was beginning to think she could predict Jane's next move, Jane did something to unravel Maura's puzzle again. Jane's past, her baggage, her wants and needs, were everything Maura's weren't.

It only made Maura love Jane more.

_Love - as in friendship, of course,_ Maura thought hurriedly, snapping out of her haze to catch the words she had just lazily thought. Of course, even if they _were_ to start dating, the question of _love_ wouldn't pop up until much, much later.

Maura's mind immediately jumped to such an event. A glass of wine for her - beer for Jane. Brie cheese and crackers, not from the dead people fridge so as to accommodate Jane. Anything for Jane. A candlelit table for two. Jane would be dressed nicely for once, only for Maura. And it would be then that Jane would confess her undying love for Maura, then take her away to her bedroom and show her that being dressed nicely does not a good cop make.

Maura wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a bit of a romantic. A romantic with a raging libido. When it came to Jane, that is.

No one else could make Maura this wet without actually being present. Maura had a fairly active imagination, but the mere _thought_ of being with someone had never gotten her like this. If a person was present, she was fine. She could read eroticas and be turned on. She even watched porn on occasion. But she never lay back and let her imagination take over, even with long-term serious boyfriends in the past. She couldn't recall a night together and rekindle that flame on her own. It just didn't work that way.

Unless it was with Jane.

Because right now she could see in her mind Jane underneath her, squirming as Maura's tongue manipulated Jane's skin to feel things she'd never felt before. She could feel goosebumps rise on Jane's skin as her hand slid down Jane's stomach. She could smell Jane's need for her. She could taste it. And as she finally gave Jane what she craved most, she could hear Jane whisper her name, let out a small moan. It sounded strangely realistic in her fabricated fantasy. As Maura once again extracted herself from her dirty thoughts, the moaning continued on.

_Oh my God. Is she really ... ?_

It was undeniable. Jane, in the next room, was doing the same thing Maura herself was about to do. Either that or having a very, _very_ nice dream. Maura moaned as she realized just how thin her walls were. She could hear every pleading whisper Jane made into the darkness. She could even hear Jane's bed move ever so slightly, as if Jane was rocking back and forth in gratitude of the favor she was currently doing herself.

Maura stayed stock-still and silent, listening to everything, wondering if it was just a dream or if Jane was really doing what she thought Jane was doing.

After a minute of Jane's whimpers growing louder, Maura came to the conclusion that this was no dream, not of hers and not of Jane's. Even if it was a dream, Jane's whispers of _Maura_ were enough to bring Maura to the conclusion that it was definitely not one that Maura was going to wake her from. And Maura was not usually one to jump to conclusions.

Hearing the reality of Jane moaning her name through the thin walls was an explosion of relief and desire all at once. Maura slipped her hand under her pajama pants, not bothering to push them down, and hissed as her fingers made contact with her aching center. Up until now she had not realized just how wet she was. She would not be surprised if the silk panties she was wearing were ruined.

It was difficult to keep quiet, especially with Jane, whose whimpers had now grown to moans, being so loud in the next room. Maura slipped two fingers inside of herself easily and rocked into them, moaning as her other hand kneaded her breasts. Usually Maura tried to respect Bass and keep her moaning down to a minimum, but Jane was clearly making no effort to keep quiet and Maura had never needed release more than she did now. Her imagination was running wild. What was Jane doing to herself? What was she thinking? Could she hear Maura? Was she feeling what Maura was feeling? Unquenchable desire, the primal need for release, the immense pleasure coursing through her body as she touched herself? Maura held on to the image of Jane lying in her guest bed, pumping her own two fingers in and out of herself, making those noises and moaning Maura's name. Jane's name slipped out of Maura's mouth. She rolled her hips into her hand, seeing Jane do the same in her mind.

_She's moaning my name. If she can hear me, she won't mind if I moan hers._

The repercussions did not occur to Maura. What would be said tomorrow did not occur to Maura. All that Maura knew was that she wanted Jane to know how she felt, she wanted Jane to feel how she felt, and she wanted to make Jane feel better than she'd ever felt before.

"Fuck," Maura whimpered as she found her spot. She brushed her thumb against her clit and moaned, still rolling her hips into her hand. She moved faster, letting her moans grow louder. She heard Jane do the same. Maura's imagination was certainly active when it came to Jane but she would not have guessed that Jane would be so loud. Maura, who was usually one for quiet, found that it released an animal in her. She sped up and screamed, "Oh my God, _Jane_!" Jane's reply, "_MauraaAAHH_," was not lost on her. With a few more thrusts and screamed obscenities, she hit her climax, not even sure of what she was saying anymore. She came down from her high listening to Jane's voice go higher than she'd ever heard it, before cracking and becoming a low guttural moan. The two women were gasping for breath together, just one thin wall apart.

"Goddammit," Maura heard Jane mutter. She laughed, a blush creeping up on her face as she realized what they had just allowed to happen. She heard Jane laugh.

"Tomorrow's going to be really awkward, isn't it?" she whispered. She didn't know if Jane could hear it through the thin wall because it was so quiet.

After a while, Jane replied.

"Yeah."

Maura's stomach plummeted. For some reason, this disappointed her.

"Well ... good night," Maura said.

"Good night, Maura," Jane said. Something in Jane's voice sounded strained. Maura heard her turn over.

It was pitch black but Maura returned to staring at her ceiling. Everything that had happened had only happened over the course of maybe ten minutes. Why did Maura feel worse now than she did before she learned that Jane wanted her?

_Tomorrow's going to be really awkward, isn't it?_

_Yeah._

Just _yeah_. Nothing else. God, Jane was so hard to read. Maura could get that message pretty clear though. _We're not going to discuss this._

"Fuck," Maura said aloud, her voice cracking. She threw a silent tantrum in her bed.

_Good night, Maura._

Did Maura just imagine it, or was there a hint of longing in Jane's voice?

_Good night, Maura._

Yes, it was clear that Jane longed for her. But was she going to make a move, or was it a one-night mistake, a slip-up because of tiredness from a long day?

She heard her door open.

"Goddammit, Maura," Jane whispered from her doorway. "I said it was going to be awkward, but I didn't mean it was going to be the end of everything."

"How did you - "

"_Fuck_," Jane said in a perfect imitation of Maura's cracking voice. "I know you, Maura. You over-analyze everything." She smiled at Maura.

"What does this mean for us?" Maura asked.

"It means _I'm_ loud and _your_ walls are really thin," said Jane, as if to state the obvious.

"Nice one, Detective. But really. What does it mean?" asked Maura.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Jane.

"I don't guess," said Maura automatically, crossing her arms in defense. Jane chuckled.

"Okay, then what's your _hypothesis_, doctor?" she asked, walking around the foot of Maura's bed and sitting on the side she usually claimed.

"My hypothesis ... " Maura struggled with her words. "What are the facts?"

"I'm loud. You're loud. Your walls are thin," stated Jane, her voice professional sounding as if she was on the job.

"My hypothesis is that you and I ... " Maura paused, looking for the right words, but before she could go on, Jane finished her sentence.

"Need to get a room," Jane said, before leaning in to Maura and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

A/N: I'm new to the fandom and also quite new to writing smut so I would absolutely LOVE if you'd leave me a review! ;) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
